User talk:Toa Roden
{Archive I} Thanks! Lool, hey check out this spam I sent Mazeka... You MUST read it all lol. (You don't have to but it's funny,) "Sorry for the long wait for a response.... Uhh... Yeah, Bold Clone and I LOVE to argue... Dang! We lock horns alot. but in the end we're alll happy lol We just BOTH love to argue, but in the end he wins and I get fussy then I get happy again because I ate a cupcake and I love cupcakes and cupcakes make me happy which is why I get beck on here and check my message box and/or reply to Bold Clone and tell him that he wins or that it's alright or I say something witty which is sometimes cool or I say something stupid that gets me in trouble later so I get on later and man up and apologize for it in big huge massive amounts and then I lter look at it and think I'm a fool as I gunked up user talks liike this one and that one ooh and Bold Clone's so now we are all happy and can you believe this all started with me just talking about cupcakes well it's perfexctly alright because can you believe I didn't even have sugar before I wrote this? No I didn't but I had lots and lots of watermelon but does that mke a difference? And I decided to add in this last part because I need to make this extremely long to the point where it's almost boring but then funny now you are smiling and if not it's crawling onto your lips now you're actually lolling because you've so much of this and it's so mindless that I'm writing this and you can't believe how crazy I am and the fact that I hyev't even had sugar tonight just watermelon lots of watermelon in fact oh yeh I needed to tell you that last part and the last part is that I didn't add any comma's or periods because it's hard to read and you think I'm crazier that I didn't do that and I think, I agree with you but I am steadfastly commited to doing that now and I probably won't stop now unless keep think about it so I'm going to start thinking about something else so I'm going to start thinking about green beans and the way that they taste so much better canned don't you agree that they taste so much better when they are canned and they are like the only things that taste better canned besides peaches but I kinda disagree with that statement because I like peaches either way but I think it's because I eat peaches mostly in a can nowdays because it's cheaper and we don't usiually buy fresh peaches and I think it's because we can't find them, or maybe it's not but either way I bet you have noticed that my spelling is very bad and I bet you are still reading and you see that I'm going to do exactly what I did above and now you're smiling because I read your thoughts but if I didn't then you are siling because you fooled me and now you're definately smiling but if you aren;'t then I bet I can make you smile when i say that i love rice and rice doesn't really agree with the way that my dog's bettuti works so now I have rice that doesn't agree with my dog's bettuti but that's wierd because that rice has independant thought but then again I only made it up oh and I can guarauntee you are smiling now and I wonder if you're also just getting very bored of reading this, but I bet you have been good and hung on but now I'm just comtemplating weather or not I should or should not put all this in Italics and bold it so you'll be just struggling to read it I think that's a ghood Idea but then you might get mad and I'll lose a reader which my writing class says not to do, so now you can blame my old writing teacher and I think I'll still be doing working with him this school year, for the fact that I didn't bold and italicize this stuff I'm writing but now you are thinking back to the fact that I only had watermelon and not sugar and if not I just caused you to think of it so now you are really smiling that I'm so clever, or maybe you are doing and thinking the opposite or maybe you are thinking that I either have mental problems or I am allregic to watermelon and you got to wonder if my writing teacher Poodwah I think it is woke up and thought that he would be in some kids message that he left to another user in a random message but the random message actualluy had purpose but the writer can't remember what but he just did remember it was about Bold Clone and if the writing teacher woke up thinking about this but he probably didn't oh and I casn't believe this sentence hasn't had a comma or a period yet but now you remember why it doesn't and that's because I didn't want to add them yet and I only add question marks as far as you know but you are also wondering now about exclamation points but I think I should add it at the end of the sentence as a grand finale but I also wonder if you ever really did smile or if you read the final part of this but I know if you did you'll know the stuff about suspected watermelong allergies and the no period/comma policy and you'll also know why I ended this sentence with an exclamation point at the end and I hope you have a good night and I hope you know that Bold Clone is okay with me as I am ok with him oh and just for a grand finale did you like my meassage or the quiz oh and good night I love watermelon and it's wierd to think about rice having independent thought about my dog's bettuti and I added almost every random thought that came to mind and good night and I hope you read all of my meassage because it's going to nag on the back of your mind until you do unless you already did I hope your smiling now oh and good night!" LOLZ!! That's.... yeah, okay I spammed. I need to say some stuff. #!@#$%*%!*# (DO NOT CLICK THAT LINK I THINK IT DOWNLOADS A VIRUS! I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT IT AUTOMATICALLY PUT IT THERE!!!) and you really need to figure out why. #I have to congragulate you... Roden is by far the coolest BIONICLE name I've ever seen... (Could you come up with more names?) #WHY THE HECK DO WE HAVE HERO FACTORY ON THIS WIKI!!!! IT'S NON-CANON, IT'S NOT EVEN A REMOTE PART OF THE BIONICLE WORLD AND IT's A DISGRACE!! #Please remove it if you'd be so kind... #Relly that's an awesome name there... Roden, Roden, Roden.. #I need to know how to put pictures in userboxes and how to change the heading colors.... Just look at my userpage... It's ruined... *Sobbing in the background.* #Do you have a Playstation 3? #So far do you like my story? (I posted a preview on my blog months ago.) #Mata Nui and Mazeka are getting to be grumpy... :::(( #You gotta have a number ten right? Oh crud..... I just noticed that that will be at the top of the talkpage forever.... O.O "Haven't you realized you're fighting for a lost cause? Yes but haven't you realized those are the only ones really worth fighting for?" 01:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Just making sure. Oh hey, I wanted to make sure I did this right. Jefforeyduck edited Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows and added trivia and put in something like "Vakama opened one of the Matoran Spheres and found a Motoran with a ______ don't remember the mask name this was probably Jaller. I know that Vakama did that in BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui but not number 3. I went ahead and undid it but I don't know weather or not I should add that info to BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui. Hey... I'm sorry for showing that massive nonsense message to you. I can delete it. Lol once again I gunked up your userpage... "/ "Haven't you realized you're fighting for a lost cause? Yes but haven't you realized those are the only ones really worth fighting for?" 01:33, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Soooooo tired kinda. I just finished a very... long day... I went paintballing in 106 degrees for FIVE hours then swam for two. I can barely move my thumbs but then again of course I can because I'm writing this message to you and i like cupcakes because cupcakes make me happy and cupcakes Make Bold Clone happy to I thi- I probably shouldn't spam. Also, could you imagine how peaceful it would be to live as a Matoran? Any matoran (Especially Onu-Matorn) Just mining away in Mata Nui..... :) That's just peaceful... wow......... That's.. wow... I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo simple out.... ooooops sorry my finger slipped on the key............................................ Wow, I'm gonna go write my book. Bye... Edited Kopeke6992 Hey, I just edited Kopeke6992's userpage because he forgot his password (Again) and now has a new account:TF2. So, don't bust me for it. Believe me I know that "Editing other people's userpages is frowned upon." :) W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk A B I G FAVOR Ok... Uhhh, dang I'm nervous right now... Ummm, could you P L E A S E go here and write YES under the "For" section? =) W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Is it bad? I don't remember, I think it was Google.... But it could have been alot of other places... W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Naw... I don't think it is... I think it really an actual picture from when they were designing Tahu as a toy. (lol) Even thoug hI made it safe as I said a computer generated version didn't I? Also, might you have an answer for my latest question? Maybe....? W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Ohh... wow. You're right I never noticed how much I'm being like his dupes... I'm requesting awfully fast, I've asked and said things about why he was banned because he did alot. Well, this will probably sound fishier but... I'm not Tuma, and you can't be sure but you'll have to take my word for it. Here it is. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Well, Good night. I'm leaving tomorrow and won't be back for two weeks. I'm going up to Colorado. G'night. W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk P.S. 'I see how you could think I'm Tuma. But trust me I'm not. G'nite. I looked through my computer's history from up to from 8 weeks ago and couldn't find it.... I asure you that it isn't fanon though. I got the picture around a month ago and went all the way back to 8 weeks. I'll keep looking but for now i can't say anything of it. I'll see you in two eeks I leave this afternoon, bye. 'W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Oh yeah... For some reason, I sort of realized that . I think I got the inspiration for the name because I was on google, just seraching for some Makuta MOCS, and I found something like this name, and I thought it would be a good username. I wasn't aware of the pictures, so thanks for informing me. ' 17:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Jareroden' About the pictures So is it allowed to have a picture of the Bionicles from the Comics from BS01? And if there is a picture from BS01 put into a wiki here, should there be a link to it? I'm still a little confused. Can you provide me with a link to a page that has a BS01 picture as an example? Jareroden 17:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Jareroden Another thing Are pictures from bzpower allowed? Jareroden 17:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Jareroden Just to inform you It didn't sound like nagging. It was my fault, and I should've known those rules better...but I know the rules. Also, yes, I'm a newcomer, but I'm a "veteran" Bioncle fan, and after seeing this wiki quite a lot of times, I was inspired enough to join.Jareroden 18:15, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Jareroden Bionicle may be back I'm not trying to post false info. This is a message after all, not really in the wiki. But look at this video, and the comment by GADUNKA420. I am a little doubtful, but it was definitely surprising. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaLX6pRtM8I Not a video, just a link. Click it, look at the comments, and you may be surprised. Jareroden 04:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC)Jareroden Ok something like that is false info. It can only be believable if it has been confirmed on BZpower or something like that. Kazi22 05:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) BIG STUB!!! Dang.... I am so disapointed! I stayed up for the midnight release of Section 8 Prejudice only to find that the Playstation Store updates at 4::00-5:00 P.M. Simply said that stunk. -_- W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Well, S-O-R-R-Y I said I wasn't downing you. (Yes I get the vowel mied up....) I had no idea... -_- But you have gotta at least agree with the rest right? RIGHT? W Ma^ep |_ewa W Talk Re: Admin Dashboard I don't think that there is anything you can do about it. We'll just have to live with it, or hope that Wikia undoes it. Regarding the chat thing, it just a test, and it didn't really meet my expectation - I expected something along the lines of the Shout Box. I will never forgive Wikia for deserting it. So I guess that you can disable it. - Mata Nui Talk 09:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty dead sure that the admin dashboard colors can be easily manipulated in a css file. Remind me to look into that later. - Mata Nui Talk 19:48, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I understand you are gone now... But whenever you get the time read my blog on the 2nd preview.. Vandal Hey - is it possible that Vakama8026 was a dupe of Vakamatrugaoffire? I mean - the usernames are similar, and on the Air article, he brought out his hatred on Kazi22. I think it was a dupe - what do you think? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 00:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) dude, that's like, way crazy!!! It just like changed into something completely different! That's far out man! That's just insanity to me! I think I got it. Blahmarrow 06:23, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Mini flame war No, I spazzed at him It's my fault.Blahmarrow 21:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm sure.Blahmarrow 15:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Bionicle website with previously unknown info? Glad to see you'tre still here! I was informed a while ago about this website called iBIONICLE. If you wouldn't mind checking it out, I was informed that there could be info and pictures on there we don't have. Anyway, how's everything been going back here? Been off for so long. I'm SO busy! I'm trying to keep my 3rd place rank on Section 8 Prejudice, manage the clan, prepare for tournaments, deal with drama on the forums, it's getting pretty hectic. But we are going worldwide! My league, "Veterans" are going to be going elsewhere than Prejudice. I believe we might be getting ourselves on to Battlfield 3, COD Black Ops, and even COD Modern Warefare 3! Either way, hope things have been calmer for you. =P So, how has it been? Have I been demoted yet? (Don't let them do it. lol) 'W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wik Bureaucrat and TBW Rollbacker. Talk ' Thanks for deleting the two vandalism articles. Ridiculous for that guy to do that. We'll Remember 9/11 01:09, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Rollbacking. We'll Remember 9/11 01:13, September 21, 2011 (UTC) If you ask m, the big black text under it stating My Clan logo In Prejudice is good enough. 'W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wik Bureaucrat and TBW Rollbacker. Talk ' Pfffft! Desu... 'W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wik Bureaucrat and TBW Rollbacker. Talk ' Meh, that's what is so great about it. :) ...desu.... 'W Ma^ep |_ewa W Section 8 Wik Bureaucrat and TBW Rollbacker. Talk '